


Stumbling

by vyrantiumblack



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantiumblack/pseuds/vyrantiumblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece in which Dorian comes to terms with how he feels for the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling

**Author's Note:**

> As usual this is about my Inquisitor, Elan, and Dorian. I've been spending a lot of time with these two and I'm enjoying every minute. Unedited as always.
> 
> Also, thank you to those who read what I write and leave kudos. It's much appreciated. ♥

I wonder. I wonder if we had met when we were younger, fresh from the summers of our childhood, would things have been different. Would I have loved you as I do now? Would you return that?

I like to think that yes. We would love each other the same. We would have no need for any other. Just you and I. Unafraid and unashamed. The only name I'd utter would be yours.

I imagine our parents would still bear their silent disapproval. Sad that their sons choose love over legacy. Secretly glad that we're together and in love.

In love. 

Kaffas, in love. I'm in love. 

In love with you and your stupid grin.  
In love with your brilliant green eyes and dark skin.  
In love with your strong arms and calloused hands.

Maker, I love you.  
I love you so much.

This is what it feels like to be falling and I am scared.  
I have never hoped for something like this. Never dared to.  
You are why my heart beats so hard when I see you.  
You are why I have to ease the ache in my loins into my sheets.  
You are all I care about.

This is what falling feels like.


End file.
